Full Moon
by LiL-Princess-Of-Death
Summary: Even if he doesn't love her back Rin will wait for him every night of the full moon just so she can feel his cruel touch roaming over her body.


Full Moon

Paring: Naraku and Rin

I do not own Inuyasha!

L-P-O-D: Beware of the horrible spelling and grammar…mainly grammar!

Summary: Everyday on the night of the full moon 18 year old Rin waits out by the river on the border line of the Western for the man she fell in love with. Even if he doesn't love her back the young woman will wait for him every night of the full moon just so she can feel his cruel touch roaming over her body.

* * *

Tonight was the night of the full moon, it was the night that Rin would once again wait by the river side on the border of the Western and Northern lands. Yes it was dangerous for Rin to be waiting where she was for the half demon who still wanted to take over the world but she was in love with him even if he didn't love her back, Rin would allow Naraku to do what ever he wanted to her and her body.

The black haired girl looked up into the sky. A smile appeared on Rins smooth face, she just couldn't wait to see Naraku once again her body screamed for his touch.

"Naraku-Sama," his name was like a sweet piece of candy sliding off her tongue. The way she felt about the inhumane demon was hard to put in words. Rin loved the way he hurt her in many different ways like the way he would cut his name into her body, the way he would bite and pull her hair while making Rin scream his name.

1 hour later….

"Please come soon Naraku-Sama I need you."

Naraku was never this late when he would come to visit her. Why would he start coming an hour later…unless someone was following him here or he got…

"No he couldn't have gotten killed…"

Rin looked down into the dark blue water to see her own reflection what she didn't expect was to see someone behind her. The moment they put their arms around her waist she knew who it was. Giving a sign of relief she rested her head against his large chest, so many years separated them but she knew that it didn't matter since he was a demon even if it was just a half demon blood that ran threw his veins.

"I didn't think you were going to come," Rins words were soft spoken but she knew that he had heard her.

"I ran into a little problem on the way here…" 18 year old Rin could feel his hot breath on her ear, she loved the way his tongue ran across her earlobe down to her neck. Waiting to feel his warm tongue slid down her neck Rin felt something was wrong in the pit of her stomach. Feeling his arms loosen up from around her waist the brown eyed girl slowly turned around to look at Naraku face to face.

Her large eyes opened even wider if that was possible.

"What happen to you?" Anger was in her soft voice as her small hand came up to his bruised and bloody cheek, it wasn't a bad wound but it did look like there would have to be a couple stitches in it.

"Like I said I ran into a little problem while I was coming here." Grabbing her hand in his, Naraku lowered it from his bruise in a little while it would heal completely and not even a scar would be left.

"Was it Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala this time?"

Red looked into brown he knew she wanted the truth.

"Who else could it be," Naraku replied while moving away from her and closer to the edge of the river side to grab some water and splash it onto his face.

Watching as Naraku walked pass her Rin could only watch in awe at how calm he looked even if he was ever found out by any other demons or even her own family the man that she loved always looked at peace when he was with her even if they were on different sides on the battle field with all her friends and family around. Rin knew that when ever the black haired red eyed hanyous eyes saw her he became a little more at peace with himself.

As Naraku splashed water onto his face he felt at peace with knowing that Rin was close to him. When ever she wasn't he always felt a pang in his heart it was as if he was missing something vital to him even if his heart wasn't in his body at the moment. The hanyou just couldn't explain this odd feeling but he liked it.

As time passed and they saw each other on the battle field when his eyes fell a pone her he felt just even if it was possible a little more at peace.

Getting up from the kneeling position he walked back over to where Rin was standing.

"How close where they to this spot?" She knew that Inuyasha would still follow him if they were close to trying to defeat him but why did it have to happen now! The day after so many others where both of them could be at peace even just even it was for one night were they could just be together.

"Maybe about 3 miles, but it should take them longer since Inuyasha is human right now and their using Kilalas nose to track me down."

Rins head lowered allowing her dark long hair to cover her eyes.

"Why now! Why do they have to come here and ruin everything?" A deep anger was in her voice.

"Rin," One of Narakus large hands gently went under her hair to lift up her chin. Naraku could feel the warm water slid down off his hand.

"Don't cry it'll be ok," Using his thumb to wipe away the tears that started to fall Naraku looked into her brown eyes. They were a lighter brown as she cried.

"No, no it won't be ok! We haven't seen each other in weeks and now Inuyasha-Baka and the others have to ruin it! Its not far Naraku it's just not fair!" Stomping her little bare feet on the ground to show that she meant it.

"Rin I have to go there coming." He whispered lightly dropping his hand from her face.

"No," Grabbing his arm Rin wouldn't let go.

"Rin let go I have to leave now," A ton in his voice made her let go. Not once has he ever gotten mad at her but just the slight change in his voice told her that he was mad. Letting her grip on his arm loosen she watched as her started to walk off into the darken forest until he disappeared not once looking back at her.

Feeling herself slowly fall onto her knees Rins eyes stayed on the darken woods hopping he would come back. She waited there on her knees until she started to hear six people calling her name.

"Rin!"It was Inuyasha and the others

"Rin what's wrong?" Kagome asked slightly worried that Naraku did something to her since Kilala and Shippo did say something about smelling both her and Narakus scent mixed together quiet strongly.

Rin could feel someone start to pick her up by the shoulders. Coming up face to face with him the brown eyed girl started to become madder by the second when he spoke to her.

"What were you doing with Naraku you little brat?" Inuyasha screamed into her face while the others watched. His grip tightened even when he was in his human form. His brown eyes had rage in them as if he was her father who caught his little girl sneaking around.

"Shippo what is Inuyasha talking about?" Miroku asked the teen youkai besides him Miroku couldn't keep Shippo on his shoulder same with Kagome since the young fox demon came up his chin.

Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement as to what Inuyasha was talking about. Why would Rin be any where near Naraku?

"It's as if Naraku and Rin were very closer to each other since his scent is all over her body its as if his scent is over lapping her own."

"_Over lapping her own scent…" Kikyo questioned in her mind_

"Over lapping?" Both Kagome and Sango questioned.

"_Sesshoumaru is going to be pissed when he finds this out…" Kagome thought_

The demon slayer and Kagome looked onto both Inuyasha and Rin.

"I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha I have not seen Naraku any where near the border lines of both the West and north so you must be mistaken by that nose of yours." Brown looked into brown.

"I can tell that you're lying! Plus Shippo and Kilala can smell him all over your body so there is no point in lying to all of us." Inuyasha was beyond angry hence his screaming at the top of his lungs at his half brothers and Kagomes adopted daughter.

"Inuyasha maybe Naraku wasn't her…" Kagome tried to say to cool him down

"Then why is Narakus scent all over her cloths and body!" Shaking Rin a little to prove his point, Inuyasha didn't want to hurt her since she was like a niece to him, well she was but he wanted to know why she smelled so much like Naraku!

"_Why would Rin be lying to us about Naraku being here so close to her?" _Inuyasha asked himself in his mind!

"I don't know why Inuyasha but maybe it wasn't her fault." Kagome replied trying to calm him down.

"Rin tell me why you were near Naraku please, because if you don't then none of will be able to kill him!"

Rin looked into the half demons eyes. He was human right now so he wouldn't be able to tell if she was lying our not.

"What if I don't want you to kill him? What if he doesn't need to be killed Inuyasha"

Silence surrounded her and Inuyasha. Rins secret had been announced to everyone now, was it?

That is everyone besides Lord Sesshoumaru what would he say about this? Only time would tell how Rins life would turn out, if Naraku would die by the hands of her family and friends, and only time would tell if her father would ever forgive her for what she has done…

Only time will tell…

* * *

A/N: Sooo yeah! First Naraku and Rin fic! Oh yeah Hope you guys like it!


End file.
